


Reflections

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy needs a hug, Darcyland, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Bruce, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hates her reflection – she turns every mirror around to face the wall when she walks in the room. Bruce can’t help but notice and it breaks his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Reflections  
Summary: Darcy hates her reflection – she turns every mirror around to face the wall when she walks in the room. Bruce can’t help but notice and it breaks his heart. **

Purple and red bruises trailed up and down Darcy’s arms and her face – some would fade but some were here to stay thanks to her family. Always telling her she was nothing, that she should have joined the crack den family and that they’d disown her if she ever stopped sending them money to fund them.  
When she did stop, they beat her and Bruce witnessed that.  
He’d followed her home after realising something was up one day… The sight before him made him angry and upset that they could do this to someone like Darcy. SHIELD had sent her to look after the Avengers not only because they needed help but so did she and soon enough Bruce had fallen in love with her, never really believing that Darcy would love him back…

She had stopped supporting her family because she had found a proper home with the Avengers, they were her life and she loved Bruce… They beat her for it. Beat her for falling in love with a monster and being a monster herself, she had brought shame upon her family for not being like them.  
Darcy never went back, not when Bruce told Phil and the Avengers and they made sure she was protected, they made sure she’d be safe and wouldn’t have to go through that anymore. Yet Bruce still had to hold her as she sobbed in her sleep, the seemingly endless nightmares always haunting her and it broke his heart, his own silent tears falling into the top of her hair followed by sweet kisses and soothing words she couldn’t hear.

He found her staring at a mirror again – she hated her own reflection because of the bruises and scars that were visible and she’d usually turn the mirrors around. She hated her reflection, she wore no makeup because Bruce told her she looked beautiful and she believed it for a while but she full on sobbed at her reflection she’d been staring at for the past ten minutes and pushed the mirror away from her, curling in on herself.

Bruce walked over to her almost instantly, wrapping her up in his strong arms and they sat on the floor against the sofa.  
“It’s not fair Brucie. I’m supposed to be the strong one; I’m supposed to look after you guys. What’s happened to me?” she whispered, looking up at him with her always gentle eyes, filled with tears  
“Nothing happened to you, Darce. You just stayed strong for far too long.”  
“I’m supposed to be beautiful, I'm supposed to be smart…But look at me…”  
Bruce raised his hands to cup her face, looking at her with serious yet warm eyes.  
“You ARE beautiful, Darcy. I love you for who you are, no matter what your past was or how you look. You are everything to me, to the others. You're home. I'll keep you safe, they won't hurt you anymore.”


End file.
